


The Owner Passed - Identified

by GoFloatYourself



Series: Milestones [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Neji and Hinata are Not Related, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoFloatYourself/pseuds/GoFloatYourself
Summary: With no one who could possibly understand what he's going through, Kiba has no one to talk to and no one to help him deal with his relationship issues. Until he remembers there is someone who could understand what he's going through, because they've been through something similar.And why wouldn't Iruka appreciate having ancient history dredged up by a former student with no warning?
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Milestones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091978
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	The Owner Passed - Identified

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, we're getting back to our regularly scheduled ship in the next installment. I love this pairing so goddamn much, and lo and behold, this piece was written before I even knew what was happening. I've seen fang-having Kakashi done a few times and it stole my heart, so that's here too because I am in charge and _no one can stop me._
> 
> This is semi-canon compliant, if you just take everything up to the chunin exams, plus the characters and setting, none of which belong to me. No beta, so mistakes are all mine. I've made up some stuff about clan politics and traditions as background elements which, hey, could be true in theory.

“You and Kakashi are together.” 

The blunt statement made Iruka pause at the counter, glancing over his shoulder at the Inuzuka currently hunched at the kitchen table. When his former student had turned up on his doorstep near the middle of the night asking if they could talk, he honestly hadn’t had any idea what Kiba might want. Showing up at this hour had the tenor of something urgent and dire, which, fine, but why come here? 

Not that he could bring himself to turn the boy away. All of his former students were dear to him, so he settled Kiba in the kitchen and boiled water and waited through an uncharacteristic bout of silence for him to finally say what was on his mind. And now that he had, Iruka was even more lost. He couldn’t imagine why a former student would want to discuss his relationship. Naruto had, at long last, stopped actively campaigning to get him to dump Kakashi, who the blonde insisted was stratospherically not good enough for Iruka, but even he still avoided the topic if he could. 

When the declaration of his relationship status was followed with yet more silence, the Inuzuka eyeing him with his clan’s strange, slit-pupil eyes and flashing fangs as he chewed on his bottom lip, Iruka finally set the mugs down and asked, “Is this more of a beer conversation then?” 

More odd, uncharacteristic silence, though Kiba’s expression seemed to say that it was. He turned off the water heater and instead fetched two beers from the fridge, snapping the caps off and setting one on the table. Kiba stared at it like he didn’t know what to do with it, so Iruka shrugged and took a sip of his, sitting opposite his former student and watching him appraisingly. The Inuzuka was painfully tensed, shoulders hunched in on himself, his gaze darting around the apartment, not settling on any one thing for more than a few seconds, his dark, wild hair mussed from the windy night as if he’d been pacing through the streets for a long while before he’d come here. Iruka waited. You didn’t spend as long as he had teaching children to not be used to waiting out these kinds of things; the kid would speak when they were ready. 

Indeed, after a few more minutes, Kiba picked up the beer and mumbled, “You’ve heard the announcement by the Hyuuga elders?” 

Iruka blinked, thrown again, and wracked his brain. It took him a moment to get it. “You mean Hinata’s engagement to Neji?” That had been made public several weeks ago, so it wasn’t exactly new news, but it was the only thing he could think of that Kiba could be referring to. 

A quiet nod answered his question, and Iruka struggled to put these two bits of information together. How his dating Kakashi could have anything to do with the Hyuuga clan’s arranged marriages was unclear, other than the fact that many of that clan’s elders had largely spearheaded the campaign against him when he and Kakashi had gone public. But that had been years ago. And it shouldn’t have anything to do with Kiba, or with the very traditional, very heterosexual arranged marriage they’d set up between the main and branch houses. 

Just as he started to feel that it was going to be on him to break the silence, Kiba murmured, “No one wanted you and Kakashi to be together.” 

“Uh…” The boy wasn’t his student anymore, but this still felt like an inappropriate topic between them and he couldn’t quite keep the discomfort off his face. 

A startled, guilty expression flashed over Kiba’s face, and he hunched further in his chair, staring down at the table. “Sorry! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” 

He wasn’t quite able to keep a sigh to himself either, setting the beer down and folding his hands together on the table. “What’s going on, Kiba? How can I help you?” 

“This stays between us?” 

“I promise.” 

Gaze still firmly fixed on the table, he mumbled, “Shino and I are…” 

“…are?” A blush scrawled across tanned cheeks, underwriting the vivid clan markings, and Iruka’s eyes widened. Oh. _Oh._ “You and Shino are dating?” 

The boy nodded, looking the exact opposite of happy, and Iruka suddenly got it, feeling a resigned sadness filling him as the puzzle pieces fell into place, punctuated by a little twist of righteous anger. Hearing that two of his students had found happiness together should have been something to celebrate. He’d heard the news about Hinata and Neji with a warm contentment, and a fervent hope for their future happiness, without any hint of the awful feeling currently settling in his stomach. 

He frowned inwardly. Still. There was a right way to react to news like this. 

“That’s wonderful, Kiba.” 

Kiba flinched like Iruka had insulted him and let out a small noise of protest. “I don’t think a lot of people would agree.” 

“A lot of people didn’t like Kakashi and myself dating either…” Well, the purpose of the visit was clear now at least. Or, mostly clear. “What does the Hyuuga engagement have to do with this?” 

Kiba flinched again, and when he spoke the words tumbled out so quickly Iruka almost couldn’t understand him. “Shino’sdadhasdefinitelyarrangedamarriageforhim.” 

Ah. He tried to adopt an easy, gentle tone, even as he wondered if he was actually a good choice to talk to about this. The rest of the Hatake clan had been gone well before he and Kakashi had ever considered one another. That hadn’t stopped the backlash from accusing him of denying the village heirs to a prestigious clan, but there hadn’t been any Hatake elders to try to direct Kakashi’s personal life. 

“Just because that may be the case, it doesn’t mean he has to go along with it.” 

The boy grimaced, and Iruka had a feeling they were getting to the heart of what was bothering him, however roundabout the method of arrival. In a whiplash of contrast, the next thing he said was so slow and halting that Iruka could hardly tell when the sentence had ended. 

“I know… But Hinata didn’t want… I thought she didn’t want… she was adamant… about not letting her clan decide… and then, she… she changed… her mind… and now she seems… happy…” 

Oh. “Well…” 

He didn’t quite know what to say to that, but Kiba interrupted him anyway, mumbling, “Shino says he doesn’t… doesn’t want… what if he changes his mind-,” The boy’s voice broke and he snapped his mouth shut. 

Fears of abandonment were clearly well in residence. “You’re not dating openly because of the way his clan will react?” Kiba nodded miserably, and Iruka tried not to let a grimace pass over his face. 

The Aburame elders had been the other half of the spearhead of the campaign against him when he and Kakashi had gone public, demanding that they end their relationship because it was damaging to the traditions of shinobi, that he be fired because he might corrupt the children of the village and, in one of the lowest points of his entire life, trying to launch an investigation into whether he had turned traitor and was ‘distracting’ the famous Copy Nin at the direction of another village to weaken Konoha. It had been grinding and humiliating and it had gone on so long he’d started to think things would never settle down again. 

“And now you’re afraid that when his father announces the engagement he’s set up, Shino will go along with it? That he might surprise you as Hinata has?” Another miserable nod answered him. “Kiba, you need to talk to him about this-,” 

“I can’t!” he snapped out, overly loud, then looked guilty, lowering his voice. “I don’t want him to think I… he’s risked so much, being with me, I don’t want him to think I doubt him…” 

He could certainly see how Shino might get that impression, however rational Kiba’s fears might be. “…do you?” 

“I didn’t.” His voice was small and sad. “I _don’t_. I don’t know. I just never thought she would…” The Inuzuka ran a hand through the messy spikes of his hair, staring up at the ceiling like it might answer for him. “I… I just thought you might understand. He’s got this big legacy he’s supposed to live up to, he’s so valuable to his clan, and their lineage is so valuable to the village, and he’d have to give up so much to be with me openly and I don’t have any of those things, I’m just…” 

Kiba was still looking at the ceiling, so he didn’t see Iruka’s reaction to that, for which the teacher was immensely grateful. Sure, it had occurred to him a long time back that between the two of them, it was Kakashi who was sacrificing more, Kakashi who was more important, who everyone looked up to, who everyone thought he wasn’t good enough for because he was beneath the man in every way that mattered to them… it was among the things his jerk brain had tortured him with during the worst period, when it seemed like it would never end, that everyone secretly thought that, even people who were nice to his face, that behind his back they all talked about how he wasn’t good enough to be with the great Copy Nin because he was just a teacher, just a chunin, he didn’t have any great destiny to live up to or any clan heritage he was supposed to be promulgating. 

Certainly, many clan elders had said that and worse explicitly, to him and others, but he’d told himself that regular people weren’t thinking that, that he wasn’t the center of the universe, that he was imagining how much time those around him spent thinking about his personal relationships, that it was just something he’d made up in his head. 

To have one of his worst private fears so blithely laid out to him, to have confirmation that enough people had not only thought that, but had said as much to such an extent that one of his former students had heard it often enough to leave a lasting impression, was a hot poker in an old wound, piercing right through the scab to start the bleeding all over again. 

He was drawn out of an ugly thought spiral by Kiba prompting, “Sensei?” 

Smothering his hurt, Iruka tried for a reassuring smile. He refused to take out his insecurities on a vulnerable boy in the same situation. Kiba might be a man according to their laws, and he’d been a capable shinobi for years, but compared to Iruka he was very much still a kid. Kids didn’t usually think about the impact of their words on others. And it wasn’t Kiba’s fault he’d simply heard the things people had said about Iruka and his relationship. 

“I’m sorry, Kiba. The fact is that there’s no easy way through this; it’ll be hard on both of you.” 

“You guys got through it.” Wide eyes stared at him plaintively, searching for the secret way to make things better. 

“We did. And it _was_ very hard on both of us.” 

Shame twisted over Kiba’s face, his voice dropping down to a whisper. “I yelled at him. I yelled at Hinata, I said to her… I didn’t mean to, I’m just… What did you do?” He looked small and scared and it prompted something achingly protective in Iruka’s chest, even though there was nothing he could do. 

“You have to trust your partner. As bad as things got, I trusted Kakashi to back me up, not to leave me. Hold onto that trust, and just try to let the rest be background noise. It won’t make all your insecurities go away, but it will get you through it if you’re both willing to fight.” This was clearly not what the Inuzuka had been hoping he’d say, and Iruka sighed, trying again for a reassuring smile. “No matter what happens when you go public, everyone will eventually calm down. There can be a happy ending, even if it’s difficult to get there.” 

Kiba stared mulishly at his beer. He didn’t look convinced. 

__________ 

Iruka had three entire days to himself before Kakashi returned from the mission he was on, three days to wallow in his feelings and, despite his best intentions, Iruka wallowed rather spectacularly. It was amazing that even after years had passed, time and their own commitment diminishing the pushback from the village elders, how easy it was for him to feel as bad as he’d once felt, like his brain had hurtled back to another time, dragging the rest of him with it, dredging up every awful thing that had been said to him, reminding him of particularly humiliating moments every time he let his guard down. 

Jerk brain. 

Thank god his reflexes didn’t need any conscious thought to execute; they’d practiced with kunai at the academy today, an exercise in risk management at any time, and he’d variously been nearly stabbed twice in the leg and once in the eye. He was starting to wonder if the kids were getting rowdier by the year, or if he was just misremembering what teaching used to be like. He could swear even Naruto hadn’t given him this much trouble. 

As it was, he made it home in one piece, to find his boyfriend had returned right on time for once, Kakashi freshly showered and sprawled on the couch in nothing but a loose pair of pants, clearly lying in wait. A wolfish grin greeted him, reminding him of his conversation with Kiba at the flash of fangs Kakashi bore from the Inuzuka half of his parentage. The first time he’d taken his mask off, he’d been oddly shy about the fangs, like Iruka might find them repulsive or upsetting. As it was, they’d quickly discovered he found them fascinating and arousing, which hadn’t erased Kakashi’s insecurities around that particular feature of his, but Iruka liked to think it had helped. 

He managed a tired smile, but he could feel the mismatched gaze analyzing him as he turned to kick off his shoes and hang his chunin vest by the door, and as soon as it was on the hook, a warm body had pressed against him from behind, arms winding around his waist, Kakashi nosing against his temple and murmuring, “What’s wrong?” 

Iruka leaned his head back, letting his eyes close and breathing in Kakashi’s scent, the warmth and smell the surest sign that his partner had returned, that their home was complete. “Nothing.” His boyfriend made a soft ‘tsk’ sound, and he shook his head slowly, going boneless in the strong grip. “I don’t mean nothing is bothering me. I mean I’m being bothered by nothing.” 

Hands were stroking over his stomach, Kakashi nuzzling against his throat, letting out a little questioning hum, and Iruka cracked an eye open to gaze back at the couch. Once he’d dealt more with his fears around physical touch, too aware of the weapon he’d been made into and a little scarred and gun shy from negative reactions by previous partners, Kakashi had revealed a bottomless well of need that had him pawing at his boyfriend almost constantly. It was extraordinarily charming, but Iruka was conscious that if he didn’t move them, Kakashi would happily stand by the door petting and holding him indefinitely, and he was tired and wanted to sit down. 

The smile on his lips a little more genuine, he turned, nudging their mouths together for a chaste, lingering kiss, then shooing Kakashi backwards. The jounin let himself be guided until Iruka pushed him back down on the couch, tugging the teacher after him. He settled sideways, letting his legs fall over Kakashi’s lap so the man could indulge his need to touch. An arm wound around his waist and he let his hand stroke over Kakashi’s collarbone, coming to rest on the warm skin in the center of his chest. 

Maybe he also had a need to touch. He always missed Kakashi when missions took him out of the village, but he didn’t usually spend so much time ruminating on the awful things others had said and done to him for his presumption to openly be with the renowned Copy Nin. 

“Iruka?” 

One gray eye watched him curiously, the sharingan away for now, and he looked down at his own hand. Kakashi was bulkier than he looked in uniform, his muscles usually obscured under shapeless fabric, all marked up with scars he’d gotten protecting the village. One passed under where Iruka’s palm had stopped, raised and ragged, telltale marks of a serrated blade. Iruka had scars, from classroom mishaps, from missions of his own, from Mizuki, but not like those his boyfriend bore, not a physical map of his service to the village, constant reminders of how important he was to their nation. 

“I had a visit from Inuzuka Kiba.” 

“Oh?” Kakashi’s tone was soothing and searching. 

“He wanted to talk about his relationship.” 

“With Aburame Shino?” When Iruka directed a startled gaze up at him, Kakashi gave him a small, wry smile. “The nin dogs smelled it on them both a while back.” 

A quiet laugh escaped him. “Of course they did. I suppose I haven’t broken my promise to keep it between us then… Though I can’t believe Pakkun didn’t mention it; he’s such a gossip.” 

“I asked him not to. It was obvious they’re keeping it a secret.” Without really moving, Kakashi seemed to orient even more toward him. “We can certainly relate to why they’d want to. What did he want to talk about?” 

“That, essentially,” he murmured. “They haven’t gone public yet. He thinks Shino’s father has an arranged marriage in mind for his son.” 

“Oh, he definitely does. Shino may not be the first born, but as the patriarch’s only son he’s the sole heir available for the Aburame. His father won’t let that go.” 

Iruka felt his nose wrinkle in disgust at that. “Kiba is worried that when push comes to shove… that Shino won’t choose him.” The hand at his waist slid down to go under the hem of his shirt, drawing warmly over his skin, petting him slowly. “He thinks that he’s not…” he struggled to find the right word, “Prestigious enough, to outmatch what Shino would be sacrificing. He thought I would understand about feeling less than worthy; he wanted to know how I dealt with it.” 

The words were ugly coming out of his mouth. He’d been wallowing, and he could have spoken to one of their friends; they had people who had stood by them and never questioned their relationship. He could have, but part of him was ashamed at how thrown he’d been, at how vulnerable his confidence still was to the garbage they’d dealt with when they’d gone public. 

Kakashi was solid and comforting next to him, even as he felt a slight tension go through the Copy Nin. As emotionally damaged and, frankly, socially inept as his boyfriend was, it had taken Iruka a long time to parse Kakashi’s reaction to the backlash, to figure out that the man was terrified Iruka would decide that their relationship was too much hassle and leave him. They’d been living together for years now, and he knew Kakashi’s own jerk brain still liked to torment him with fears of abandonment. Maybe this was more of an open wound for both of them than he’d thought. 

“Why is that nothing?” 

A frustrated sound caught in his throat. “Because… it just, it shouldn’t matter what other people think. He shouldn’t be forced to worry about this, and I shouldn’t still let it get to me. He needed my help, and I got in my own head about it and I don’t know if I was able to help him. I just wasn’t expecting… and then I couldn’t stop letting it bother me after he left.” 

“What did you tell him?” Kakashi’s voice was steady, but tentative. 

That was the only part of the conversation that had come easily to Iruka. “I told him to trust Shino. I told him that it was bad for a while, but I always trusted you, and that got me through it.” 

The hand on his waist was tight, probably leaving bruises, dragging him in and Kakashi was kissing him, fangs pressing against his lips and pricking his tongue as Iruka responded. The grip on his thigh pressed and tugged alternately until he was straddling the man’s lap, feeling as much as hearing him let out a hiss as Iruka fisted one hand in messy, silver hair. They parted and Kakashi inhaled deeply and Iruka could feel him wanting to speak and struggling to find the words. He knew how difficult Iruka’s trust had been for the jounin to accept, how much he treasured it, how much part of him still didn’t think he deserved it. 

It was in the face of that intensity, feeling the struggle pass through his lover’s body, holding him too tight and still not tight enough, that Iruka’s own turmoil calmed, and he stroked through silver hair and forced Kakashi’s head back with a hand under his chin and murmured, “It’s okay…” against his lips. 

“It’s okay…” The hands on him loosened. “It’s okay…” The soft whine in Kakashi’s throat lessened, one fang catching at Iruka’s bottom lip as he spoke, making his breath hitch. 

“Want you…” 

The words were a breathy confession, a mark of the difficulty Kakashi still had in stating his desires, like he thought he wasn’t allowed to want things. At least until they got going, until he could see how much Iruka liked what he was doing, and then he was nothing but desire. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Iruka was determined to wear down his reluctance until he voiced his desires without hesitation, had been working on it for years. 

They kissed, languid and wet, while Kakashi lifted his shirt off and tossed it away, palming over his ass firmly, alternately digging in his fingers hard and massaging at the muscles, prompting Iruka to arch his back, grinding his growing hard on against firm abdominals. 

It wasn’t until Kakashi had him in a rhythm, his cock aching, trapped inside his pants and not getting nearly enough stimulation rubbing up against his boyfriend, that he murmured right into Iruka’s mouth, “Wanna suck you,” Iruka groaned, “want you to fuck my mouth until you come, and then fuck you until you come again.” 

He might have straight up whimpered; it wasn’t anything they hadn’t done a hundred times, but hearing Kakashi say it never failed to make him hot. He was nudged back until he was standing, quickly pulling off his pants while Kakashi fumbled with the drawer set into the coffee table, retrieving lube and setting it within easy reach. He hooked his fingers into the hem of his boyfriend’s pants as well, drawing them off as Kakashi lay flat on the couch, the jounin stroking briefly over his own cock and watching Iruka eagerly. 

Distracting as the sight was, prompting him to lick his lips, Iruka sidelined the urge to get on his knees for the man and swallow him down. That wasn’t what Kakashi had said he wanted, and Iruka aimed to deliver. He straddled Kakashi’s broad chest, letting the jounin guide him until he was comfortably seated, his cock rigid and straining just over his mouth, and he waited until his boyfriend had retrieved the lube and squeezed some out and then hands were pulling his hips forward and he braced himself over Kakashi on the arm of the couch and another whimper drew from his throat as Kakashi parted his lips to tongue at the head and he caught sight of heavy fangs around his cock. 

He wasn’t sure what it was about the fangs, but they made him almost desperate. He’d immediately picked up on an obvious insecurity his boyfriend had about giving head; since they were a little too big for him to completely keep them out of the way, Kakashi was clearly afraid that they would hurt his partner. He could feel them, even as Kakashi’s lips wrapped around him, large enough that he couldn’t quite seal his mouth, tongue pressing against his shaft, the point of one of them dragging along sensitive skin as he began to suck. 

He moaned and flexed his hips forward, and that suction took him in deeper, and that fang point drew along him, almost painful, impossible to ignore. Maybe it was just that the fangs made it impossible to miss for even a second that it was Kakashi doing this to him, and that was still enough to make him lightheaded even after years together. Hooded eyes watched him intently, carefully, the sharingan opened to take him in, and he moaned again, pulling back and thrusting down into wet heat just as a slick finger grazed over his entrance. He kept his pace slow until Kakashi had two fingers in, stretching him open, giving him a counterpoint, and then he fucked down in earnest, quickly, feeling those fingers sliding deep inside him every time he moved back, stroking over his prostate while Kakashi hummed around his cock, urging him on, a flush marking over his pale cheeks. 

He lasted until his whole body was trembling, until the scrape of a pointed fang along his cock really was almost on the wrong side of painful, but still so good, making every muscle tighten and he was panting, “Fuck, Kakashi, just like that, so good, you’re _so good like this…_ ” and then he was coming, grunting and pumping his cock past swollen lips to release as far down the man’s throat as he could get. 

By the time he got it together to pull away, there were three fingers inside him, scissoring and slicking him up, pressing hard and deep as he moved back, then guiding him with a helping hand on his waist to straddle his boyfriend’s hips. Kakashi was licking his lips obscenely, sitting up as Iruka moved back, returning them to their prior position and pressing a hungry kiss into him which Iruka welcomed with a filthy moan, tasting himself and lapping at the fang points as his fingers continued to work Iruka from the inside. 

He felt loose and good, his body tingling and relaxed and so, so ready to get fucked, to feel the burn and stretch of Kakashi’s huge cock. The fingers in him twisted and he whined, breaking the kiss to reach back for the lube and he arched as Kakashi took the opportunity to bite at his neck, teeth digging into his skin roughly. It was distracting enough that it took him a few tries to get the lube open, finally getting it and reaching down to coat the jounin’s erection, mixing lube with precum, Kakashi leaking and pulsing in his hand.

He bit again and then hissed, “Love the way you handle me,” rocking into the stroke of Iruka’s hand. “Iruka,” he was panting against his skin, twisting his fingers again, “God, want to be inside you, want your perfect… tight…” 

He trailed off, distracted, and Iruka kissed him, hard and messy, and lifted himself up, encouraging and eager, and the fingers finally slid out of him, both hands now gripping his ass urgently, spreading him open and pulling him forward and he angled his hips, feeling the blunt head of Kakashi’s cock at his entrance. He pressed down, groaning, the two of them panting together without the coordination to keep kissing. It hurt, it always hurt at first, his body stretching around Kakashi’s girth, sinking into him inch by inch, feeling like it was too much, like he could never take it all in. 

Of course, he could, and soon he was fully seated, his head falling back with a cry, pulling at Kakashi’s hair as the jounin returned to his throat, fangs pricking at him, licking and sucking bruises into his skin, one hand creeping up to remove the tie holding Iruka’s hair back, dark strands brushing over his face as it fell down to his shoulders. 

“Ah… feel so full…” Kakashi growled and bit harder, practically vibrating with the need to move, but waiting. “Fuck, your cock is amazing…” 

He moved himself in tiny thrusts, rocking his hips forward, circling them, not quite riding him so much as accommodating him. Bit by bit, he moved more, the burning fading to a molten heat that spread through him as fucked himself on Kakashi’s cock, picking up speed as the jounin released his throat and leaned back so they could move together, grinding up as Iruka pushed down, palming over his sides and up to flick and rub his thumbs over Iruka’s nipples. 

He could feel himself twitch with renewed interest, getting hard again, the exquisite drag of the Kakashi’s cock along his prostate, the little bolts of pleasure from his nipples, the growls coming out of his lover’s throat, the intense, mismatched gaze following his every movement, sharingan memorizing every shift of his muscles and every inch of his face, it was so goddamn good. He rode him like that, bracing himself on broad shoulders, strong hands fondling his ass and helping him move, until his own cock was swollen again, curving up over his stomach, leaking and twitching, begging for attention. 

Kakashi licked his lips again, tongue curling over the tip of one fang, grunting as he thrust up, eyes raking over him. “God, look at you… so gorgeous, so eager for me again… spread open on my cock and loving it…” 

“Yes, fuck yes…” His limbs were shaking again, thighs burning, but Kakashi always knew before he even did when he needed something different, and the jounin slowed them both to guide him to the side and then over onto his stomach. 

Iruka let out an entirely indecent noise, going down on his elbows, one leg off the couch to brace on the floor so he could push his ass up and back, shuddering as Kakashi molded over him from behind, snapping his hips forward, driving into him hard and fast. The jounin was almost completely on top of him, panting in his ear and fucking him quickly, brutally, arms around his waist, one hand brushing teasingly over his aching cock. 

Kakashi groaned almost helplessly, nuzzling at him even as they fucked, sweet and obscene all at once. “You like it when I take you like this, don’t you? Hold you down and fuck you from behind… until you’re so desperate to come all you can do is take my cock and beg for more…” 

“Yes…” He felt filthy and exposed and held and treasured at the same time, pushing back on Kakashi’s thrusts, trying to rock forward to get more stimulation from his hand, the wet, slapping sound of their bodies moving together not quite drowned out by their breathing. “ _Yes_ , Kakashi…” 

The stimulation inside him was intense, but he needed that grip on his cock and he writhed, wanting to touch himself, knowing Kakashi wouldn’t want him to yet. He loved feeling Kakashi enjoy his body, loved being ridden as much as he loved doing the riding, and he whined and took it, fingers digging into the couch below him, rubbing his face along the fabric as he lost the ability to even support himself on his elbows. 

Finally, he detached a hand, reaching for his own cock, and letting out a desperate, needy sound when Kakashi batted him away, arching his back, taking the jounin even deeper and hearing his breath stutter, even as his rhythm stayed steady. Kakashi leaned down a little more to bite at his ear and growl, “You need to come, don’t you?” 

“Yes!” The word dragged out of him with some difficultly, overly loud and embarrassingly wanton. 

That same teasing touch passed over his cock, a ghost of what he wanted, barely there compared to the rough thrusting inside him, almost but not quite enough to get him off as it was. Kakashi nuzzled into his hair and breathed out, “You want me to touch you here?” 

“ _Yes…_ ” 

“Work you hard until you come with my cock in you…” He pressed his face frantically into the couch, “Coming in my hand while I fuck you through it… so sensitive and open for me…” 

“Fuck, yes, touch me, _yes…_ ” 

He nearly sobbed in relief when fingers gripped his cock tightly, no longer teasing, stroking him in exact counterpoint to the movement of Kakashi’s hips, and he’d been right on the edge because in seconds he was shaking and spreading his legs even more, coming apart as a second orgasm crashed through him, pleasure pulsing out through his cock, on and on and Kakashi kept moving, incrementally managing his pace from urgent to languid as Iruka passed the point of too sensitive, moving his hips in small circles while Iruka caught his breath, biting at the back of his neck and along his shoulder until his eyes fluttered open and he tensed enough to push back. 

“Okay?” His voice was soft and deep, grounding Iruka, checking on him and asking permission. 

“Yeah…” 

Despite the assurance, Kakashi took his time, petting along his sides and lengthening his thrusts slowly, watching Iruka’s reactions carefully. He could have something approaching extreme stamina at times, and while Iruka wasn’t always up to fucking for literal hours, once he was deep in the sensation of the drag and slide of Kakashi’s cock inside him, he often had no problem taking for it as long as his boyfriend wanted. He hadn’t realized this wasn’t the case for everyone until he’d once mentioned it to Kurenai during a very long night of drinking and she’d stared at him in horror and told him, no, most people who agreed to be on the receiving end in sex did not appreciate it going on forever, they got sore and annoyed and just wanted their partner to finish up. 

The even, almost sedate, pace told him Kakashi was settling in for a bit, and he stretched ever so slightly, needing to untense some muscles, feeling the jounin tracing over his back, around his shoulder blades, over the enormous scar, down his spine, touching, always actively touching, his breathing heavy, murmuring how beautiful Iruka was, his skin, his hair, his body. He hummed appreciatively, letting his mind drift on the sensation, and he wasn’t sure how long it had gone on when the grip on him changed, pulling and directing him rather than petting, and he turned with it onto his back, wrapping his legs around Kakashi’s hips as the jounin pushed back in, whimpering a bit at the reentry. He tugged his boyfriend down, kissing him, feeling a little more energetic, though he knew he didn’t have it in him to get it up a third time. 

Kakashi was fucking into him harder, faster, their breath mingling as he groaned and panted out, “Fuck, Iruka… you’re so good, taking me so well…” He bit at Iruka’s lips, his hips stuttering, close, “Love the way you take my cock… like you were fucking made for it…” Iruka pulled at his hair, earning a deep grunt, holding him close and almost wincing, god, they had been at it a while, judging by how his body felt, “So perfect… fucking made for it… and you’re mine, fuck, you’re perfect and mine, only mine-,” he slammed in, drawing a yelp from Iruka, his orgasm pulsing out of him, filling Iruka with warmth and wetness, shuddering over him until he was done and collapsing down without even bothering to pull out. 

He stroked over Kakashi’s back while the jounin buried his face in his neck, mouthing tiredly at the skin there, clearly too worn out to bite anymore. After a few minutes he wriggled a bit until Kakashi slipped out, catching sight of a window over one pale shoulder and huffing out a laugh. 

“I think you fucked me for multiple hours, sweetheart.” 

“…think so?” 

“It’s dark outside.” 

Kakashi made a little rumbly sound, but didn’t move. “…missed you.” 

They really needed to get up before what was leaking out of him stained the couch, but fuck, he didn’t want to move. “I hope that means you’re making me dinner now that you’ve worn me out.” 

“Anything you want.” 

“Anything? I’ll have to come up with more stuff than just dinner in that case.” 

He earned a quiet laugh from the jounin for his trouble, though neither tried to stand up yet. “…thank you.” 

“For working on more stuff for you to do for me? I haven’t even come up with anything yet.” 

Now Kakashi did move, leaning back enough to meet his gaze, both eyes open, his tone laden with meaning, their foreheads pressed together. “For…” His voice caught and he self-consciously snagged his bottom lip under one fang, his mismatched eyes achingly earnest. 

Iruka rolled his eyes and looped his arms around the man’s waist, holding him loosely. “Of course, you jackass. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was in real danger of winding up in editing purgatory where I keep not posting it because I'm still tweaking, but then it was in the way of returning to my beloved KibaShino, so BAM, posted. I'm working on a concurrent series featuring Kakashi and Iruka, because of course that's what I'm doing. Good thing I don't have any actual work to do... or, wait, that's not right. Shit. My brain won't let go of the pairing though, so a story prior in the chronology of their relationship will be up soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my story, dear reader, less ponderously long than the last one in this series! And that's what you're tuning in for, right? Brevity! Ignore me. Comments are more appreciated than you can know, it fills me with joy when people take the time to let me know what they thought of my work!


End file.
